


Two Types of People

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: James should have known Chris would pull something like this...He really should have known.PROMPT: Person A and B have a baby together. Person A gushes over social media, captioning pictures with the babies height and weight. Person B simply writes "I spawned".Chris X Mystery Man





	Two Types of People

After years of Chris begging, pleading, and begging some more James finally gave in. They weren't getting any younger and as much as he over-analyzed the situation, it was the right choice; they were ready to have a kid. 

James sat him down and the two of them had a long conversation about the future of their careers and surrogacy. They both agreed, James would take a break from his current role as a publicist for the Swiss Skating Federation and Chris would finish his last year of skating before his early retirement. It was the easiest and least chaos inducing option. 

They both searched through possible surrogates and adoption options for months, carefully weighing their options. In the end James gave in to Chris' excitement and they decided to use surrogacy with Chris' sperm instead of his. 

Once the procedure was done and the results were confirmed, the following nine months were filled with stress and frenetic activity. 

James spent his nights staying up late, researching different facts and statistics about infants and their care until he was eventually dragged to bed by a groggy and clingy Chris. 

According to his husband and their surrogate, Olivia, he was "taking things to seriously". They were expecting a baby though! They were supposed to be worried about things. It wasn't his fault that he read the baby books and made sure that Olivia's diet was not only consistent, but also well balanced and mindful of the food pyramid and recommended calorie charts. It wasn't over the top... it was practical. 

Choosing a name was also practical. That's why they had to scour baby books, hunting for the perfect name whether it was traditionally Swiss or not was irrelevant. 

"How about Elias for a boy? I met an Elias in my teenage years at a Denny's and we- Actually I don't think Elias is going to work..." Chris said, scrolling through his phone for Google suggestions. 

James let out a small chuckle and continued skimming through name meanings in his book. "We should probably stray away from your one night stands. After all we're naming a baby, not writing an erotic autobiography."

"Not yet anyways." Chris sent a wink his way. "When I do write my memoir, our honeymoon is getting it's own very descriptive chapter." 

"Are you going to include the part where you fell asleep as soon as we got to the hotel after the wedding? Or how you drooled all over my pillow?"

"On second thought, I don't think the worlds ready for a memoir." 

That caused James to playfully shake his head and make another note on the list of possible names he was making. 

"How about Jimmy?" Chris asked, putting down his phone and walking over to plop down on his lovers lap in their arm chair. "He'll end up looking like me so he should probably be named after you." 

James passed his book and notepad to Chris who put it on the coffee table. "My names _not_ Jimmy, it's James." 

"It's your nickname!" 

"You're the only person who calls me that and you know how much it bothers me Christophe." 

"I think it'd be cute." 

Chris leaned forward and pecked James lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"I'm still vetoing that suggestion and no amount of schmoozing is going the change that." 

"You're no fun anymore." 

Eventually they settled on Oliver for a boy and Linnea for a girl. When the next ultrasound revealed the gender the two of them cried tears of joy and excitement for their baby girl. 

Baby things needed to be bought before her arrival and so the final few months was spent with Olivia relaxing and being fawned over by Chris while James created (and edited) a list of needed supplies. As they walked through their local mall, crossing things off of their list, James realizes that Chris payed way to much attention to detail when it comes to buying baby clothes.

"We don't need all of these..."

"Everybody needs a pair of rain boots."

"Not when they can't walk. Honestly Christophe, we don't need half of these things right now..."

He glanced down at their full cart and sighed. They were only supposed to be buying a few last minute items before the birth, nothing to over the top or unnecessary. Yet here they were, walking around their local KMart with a cart full of clothes, baby shoes, and an abundance of accessories. 

Needless to say, when she was born on the sixth of July she was not without all of the items she needed. Nor was she lacking love and adoration not only from her fathers, 'uncles' (the majority of the men's skating division), and both of their blood families, but she was also receiving the same welcome from the world.   

When they had a free moment the announcement was made on all forms of social media. James had taken a quick candid photo of their daughter sleeping and had posted it to Instagram with the caption "Lydia Alice Giacometti. Born 2019-07-06. Weight 7.56 lbs. Length 19 inches. Welcome to the world angel!" 

Meanwhile Chris had taken a selfie with the infant in his arms with the simple and yet unsettling caption "I have spawned." 

"Jesus Christ Chris, that's no way to make an announcement!" 

"You already bored everyone with all of the facts! There was nothing else to say!" 

James groaned and pushed back his hair, something he typically did when he was feeling especially stressed out. "What you posted is just weird..."

"It was spontaneous and funny! People are already loving it." 

"Is it too late to file for a divorce?" 

Chris laughed and threw an arm around him, grinning. "You're stuck with me Jimmy." He held up his ring and winked. "Forever."

"Stop being so creepy!" 

_"Stop muffling my creativity!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and as always don't forget to comment! If you guys have any prompts for Yuri on Ice, Haikyuu, Free!, etc. then be sure to let me know and I'll write it for you. I'll write for practically any ship as long as it's not something bad and/or gross. 
> 
> Stay Gold!


End file.
